Three Special Steps
by MovieVillain
Summary: Following Incredibles 2, Tony has regained his memories of Violet, thanks to Wilbur. Seeking to make amends for forgetting her, he follows his 'three special steps' routine to set things right with her. This is a romantic comedy story.
1. Chapter 1

"It's hard for her to finally ask you out again after all she's been through…"

"Who are you?" Tony asked the stranger wearing a gray fedora and light brown trenchcoat.

"This will help you refresh your memory," the stranger pulls out a raygun from his coat pocket and zaps the teenage boy with its beam. During the zap, he started to regain his memories of Violet, especially when he found out she's a superhero.

"I… I remember!" Tony exclaimed. "Oh no, Violet… what have I done?" he said with realization. "I stood her up!"

"Don't worry about it, Tony. You'll be making it up to her for tonight," the stranger reassured him as he removes his hat and coat to reveal his true identity. It's a 13-year old boy with a black Mohawk hair, navy t-shirt with a blue circle and lightning design on the center, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Wilbur, it's you!" Tony said in recognizing him.

"Yes, it's me, Tony. It's been a while," Wilbur smiled.

"Did you get my memory back with that raygun?"

"Yes, I did. Now it's time you know my secret and this is a hint. Where am I from?"

"A raygun that works perfectly… Does that mean you're from the future?"

"That's right, Tony. I'm from the future. Now it's time for you to make amends to Violet."

With a press of a button from an invisible force outside the theater, a hover car suddenly appears in front of the two teens.

"Wow, that's amazing," Tony said in awe.

"Pretty cool, right? This is how I travel back in time," Wilbur explained. "This is a time machine."

"If that's a time machine, why is it in a form of a hover car?"

"I don't know. Ask my father from the future."

"Right…"

"Before we go to the crime scene where Violet and her family are, we should take care of the witnesses first," Wilbur points a finger at the crowd who has witnessed the events.

"Oh, yeah. But how do we do that, Wilbur?" Tony asked.

Just then, the boy from the future showed him a pair of sunglasses for him to wear.

"What are these glasses for?" he asked him, already wearing his own pair with a familiar device on his hand. It's a memory erasing device. "Oh, right…" Tony understood what are the glasses could be used for when it comes to that device, so he immediately puts them on.

"Do the honors, Tony," Wilbur hands him the device, and he agrees to use it.

In an instant, Tony uses the memory erasing device as its light flashes on the witnesses to erase their memories of the events happening just now.

"You did not see a hover car outside the theater, nor did you hear the fact about me being from the future. You will watch those movies and cherish them for the rest of your lives," Wilbur explained a make up story for the memory loss.

"Which it's going to take a few seconds after this conversation, so you'd better get your tickets, watch those movies, and cherish them. Oh, and the little girl over there is allowed to watch a superhero movie under her parents' supervision and have candy and cookies and cake and junk and stuff..." Tony said additionally as he and Wilbur take their leave by the latter's time machine.


	2. Chapter 2

As they're flying to the crime scene, a conversation between them would take place.

"So, how long have you known Violet?" Tony started.

"Some time ago. Back then, she was… well, how do I describe it? Like this," Wilbur pulls out a photo of himself and Violet. As Tony take a look at it, he saw what the latter looked like before she had that makeover.

"I see…" the brown-haired teen understood. "So that's what she looked like before I met her back there."

"Yeah…"

"Does she know you're from the future?"

"Yes, she does."

"I see…"

"Anyway, you're going to make it up to her in three special steps."

"Three special steps?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, three special steps," Wilbur confirmed. "Step one: know your date. You have regained your memories of her, especially when you found out she's a superhero, but do you know what her powers are? No, you don't. You were introduced to her family when you were going to that theater, but do you know what their powers are? No, you don't. So, I recommend that you should know your date."

"Okay, Wilbur, I see what you mean," the brown-haired teen gets the message. "The question is, how do we do that?"

"By spying on them. We watch on how they handle that crime."

The two arrived to the crime scene just in time to see how the Parr family handle the crime. They went inside a nearby café with a disguise which involves wearing sunglasses and using newspapers to hide their faces. They even have glasses of orange juice for them to drink on the table.

They watched on how they handled the crime. First, they focused on the father, Mr. Incredible, using his super strength to lift up a car to use to throw at the criminals firing on them. Next, the mother, Elastigirl, uses her stretching abilities to punch and kick the criminals on the same side.

"I can't believe Violet is born to two well-known superheroes in the city," Tony commented on what he's seeing.

"At least she's lucky to be in the famous spot like them for being involved in the action that leads to superheroes being legal again," Wilbur added, and then he saw the three kids on the other side of the battle. "Here she is with her two younger brothers."

They focused on the baby, Jack-Jack, as he transforms into his demon form to take down one bad guy before transforming back to normal to levitate in the air and shoot lasers from his eyes to take down the other.

"I can't believe the baby even gets into the action just because he has powers," Tony commented on seeing what the super baby can do.

"Welcome to the club," Wilbur agreed on that one.

Next, they witness the younger child, Dash, using his super speed to make the thieves dizzy enough before he tackles one to the ground. Lastly, Violet produces a force field from her hands to defend themselves from the thieves firing their guns on them before using it as an offensive power. Also, she has turned invisible when a thief attempts to attack her from behind and started attacking him unseen.

"She's amazing," Tony said in awe while he watches the girl he's going to have a date with uses her powers to take down the bad guys. "The power of invisibility… now I understand why it took me a while to notice her."

"She's been watching you when she was shy without you seeing her," Wilbur added.

"I see…"

"Are you satisfied in your findings with her?"

"Yes, I am."

As the two teenage boys saw the family getting inside their car known as the Incredibile, they know it's time to get back to the theater.

"Back to the theater?" Wilbur asked.

"Back to the theater," Tony responded.

They leave their money on the table before going to the time machine to get back to the theater. It's lucky that they're able to get there fast before the Parr family did. After all, they need to discuss the next part of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Step one is complete, Wilbur, so what is step two?" Tony asked while he removed his sunglasses.

"Step two: the date," was the response from the black-haired teen while he removed his sunglasses as well. "Now you get to show her a good time. However, don't tell her that you remember seeing her in that costume. I recommend you tell her after the movie."

"Ah, a surprise date. I see what you're getting at," Tony grinned.

"Put this on your right ear," Wilbur gives him an earpiece while he showed him a walkie-talkie. "I'll talk to you from here so I can send messages to here. That way, I'll guide you throughout your movie date with her."

"Got it…" the brown-haired teen understood what he meant while putting the earpiece on his right ear. Next, he used the money Violet gave him to buy popcorn and soda, as well as their tickets. Wilbur buys a ticket for himself to keep an eye on them from a seat above them.

Just then, the Parr family came outside the theater.

"Remember the plan," Wilbur told Tony before hiding away in sight as they dropped off Violet. Speaking of her, the former noticed how she's changed from the last time they saw each other. The first time they met, her hair almost covered her face and she's wearing a thick dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Now, her hair is in a pink headband and she's wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, dark blue knee-length jeans, and black sneakers.

"Right…" the latter nodded before focusing on her. "Hi, Violet, how's it going?" he greeted her in a cheerful voice.

"I'm doing okay. Sorry it took this long to come back," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You came here just in time before the preview," Tony reassured her.

As they walked to the movie they're going to watch, he looked at her with a smile on his face. He's glad to remember her once more, and that he couldn't wait to reveal this information to her once the movie is finish.

"So far, so good," Wilbur watches what's happening while hiding in plain sight from them before using his walkie-talkie to talk to him. "Looks like you're doing a good job in containing your excitement from finding out her secret."

"Yeah well, I'm a patient person," Tony whispered from the earpiece in order to avoid Violet seeing him talking to Wilbur. "I have patience when it comes to a lot of things."

"Good to know…"

Upon taking their seats, Violet and Tony are seen sitting together in the middle row with Wilbur sitting on two rows from above them in order to keep an eye on them. While watching the movie, the brown-haired boy noticed her putting her arm over his shoulders. At least he kept a cool head in this as he smiled at her in return.

He just can't wait to tell her that he remembers her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie is finished...

"I tell you, Tony, that movie is awesome!" Violet exclaimed while raising her arms in the air with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm glad you liked it, Violet," Tony is just glad she's liking the movie they're watching. As he starts holding her hand, she starts blushing but finds herself comfortable when he does that.

"Impressive, Tony," Wilbur spoke through his earpiece once again. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"When girls ask me out, this is what I do," the brown-haired boy responds with a whisper. "It makes them feel comfortable, especially with how popular I am at school."

"I see... Are you ready for the third and final step?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Okay, here goes. Step three: confession," Wilbur is seen watching them from the time machine. "Now you can tell her about remembering her, especially when you saw her in that costume. Be sure to do that in a place where there will be no witnesses. Understand?"

"I understand, Wilbur," Tony whispered in affirmation of the statement.

"Now, have you thought about where you will tell her?"

"I know a place."

In fact, he started walking her to a little park where they will sit on a bench.

"I must say, you've made the right choice to bring her here," Wilbur spoke through the earpiece once again. "After all, that's mostly the place where couples tell something about themselves after you know, a movie, dinner, etc."

"Yeah, I know," Tony responds to the statement with a whisper.

"Have you thought about what will you tell her?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay then, I'll be near you if you need me. Look on your left."

Tony looks on his left to see Wilbur hiding behind a tree and waving his hand on him as if he's showing him where he is if he's needed. He simply smiled at this before looking at Violet. They sat, quietly next to each other, for one minute, and then two, and then Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, Violet..." he began with a deep breath. "There's something I must tell you, and I think it will surprise you."

"What is it?" she asked him.

"To start off, I just wanna I'm sorry I stood you up because I forgot about you."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

A second later, Violet is surprised from what he just said as if a revelation struck her.

"You... you remember me?!" she nearly shouted.

"Surprise?" Tony asked nervously.

"How?"

"Wilbur used some kind of raygun to restore my memories of you."

"Wilbur did that?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I did, Vi," Wilbur comes out of the tree to reveal himself to them. "It's been a while."

"Wilbur..." she murmured, then she realized another thing. "Wait, if you restored his memories, that does mean you told him about...?"

"Yeah, I told him that I was from the future," he told her of what she's going to ask him about. Next, he saw her looking a little teary-eyed.

"You remember me," Violet smiled while caressing Tony's cheek. At the same time, a single tear escaped and ran down her face.

"I'm really sorry, Vi," Tony apologized to her again. "I shouldn't have ran when I found out your secret."

"It's okay, Tony," she reassured him. "I'm also at fault here. I told my family about you finding out my secret which was why Dicker came to you and I was erased from your mind. I'm really sorry."

"I guess we were both at fault here," he reached out to wipe the tear away. "All that matters is that we're here together."

He remembered her, and all it took was a zap from a futuristic raygun to reawaken her in his mind. Violet hugged him tightly, simultaneously enjoying the moment and thanking her lucky stars that a single boy from the future came to save her future.

"Anyway, we saw how you and your family handle that crime," Wilbur pulls out his cellphone to show her the pictures of the event he and Tony came to check out.

"I see..." Violet quickly understood this before turning to Tony. "So, you don't mind if I'm a superhero?"

"You're still the same girl I knew in school," was his response before he pushed his lips towards hers. They were kissing, and that is going to make history for both of them.

Upon letting go of the kiss, he saw her turning invisible, but he can still see the clothes she wore on her body. Only her headband went invisible with her as if it's made from the same material as her costume.

"Are you okay with me having this power?" she asked with a sheepish tone.

"It looks great on you," he smiled at it.

Violet blushed before turning herself back to visibility as she hugged him once again, and he caressed her long hair.

"Well, I gotta get going," Wilbur said as the time machine appeared in front of them, and it's lucky that no one else is here to see this. "Whatever the future you two may have, you decide your fate, and neither that old government agent nor that bumbling father of yours will get in the way. No offense for your father, Vi."

"None taken," she said in a simple tone. She couldn't believe he figured out her father was responsible for the mess.

"By the way, Tony, you can keep those glasses and that memory erasing device. Just to protect her when someone figured out her secret," he turns to the brown-haired teen.

"Right," Tony accepted to keep the devices.

"Don't worry, I'll come for a visit when I call you."

"I know, Wilbur."

With a smile on his face, Wilbur went back to the time machine, and he set the coordinates back to the future. As they watched him leave, Violet and Tony know that their future is just the beginning.


End file.
